Truth or dare? Divergent
by LostLlamaCrew
Summary: Tris and the gang play a saucy game of truth or dare, but what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everybody since you all responded and wrote great reviews to my last story I have decided to write another! Keep reviewing and more will come. Also, I would like to state that these are not my characters, story, etc. The only thing that belongs to me are my feels and my imagination. Everything else belongs to Veronica Roth. Please enjoy!( Also, Tris and Four aren't together yet, and neither are Will and Christina.)**

**Tris's POV:** I woke up to the sound of Christina banging on my door. I turned to the side and looked at my clock. 7 o' clock in the morning. Why the hell is she up this early?! I roll out of bed and open the door.

"What is it?" I ask worried. She's all puckered up in her cute, short, black dress and red six inch high heels. She has bright red lipstick on and lots of mascara. "Oh my gosh," she pauses looking me up and down,

"This is a bigger emergency than I thought," she says grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. "We have GOT to get you new clothes!" She says pulling farther away.

"Where are we going? And what's wrong with my clothes!?" I ask. Christina spins around grabbing both of my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris, darling," she begins, "You look like crap, like you fell asleep in your clothes again." She says.

"That's because I did, and I have other clothes to wear. Why do we need to go shopping?" I ask confused.

"Uh duh, tonight's Zeke's truth or dare party! You need to look good for that! And before you start, you ARE coming, and that's final. Besides, Four is going to be there, and isn't he just dreamy?" She says. I do like Four, but I don't think Christina knows that. I also don't plan on telling her that, but I nod my head and go with her.

5 hours and millions of stores later, we are finally finished, at least, that's what I thought. "Oh oh oh! We have got to go to 'Jessica's Boutique'!" She exclaims.

"Hey! You said that 'Our Stars' was the last one! No way am I carrying any more bags of crap!" I say.

"OMG!" She gasps, "NEVER call shopping bags full of sexy clothing CRAP!" She screams, I'm pretty sure everyone in the mall stopped and looked at us.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll go to the store with you, just don't make a scene." I say.

"YAY! I knew you'd come around!" She says. We go into the store and there are bras and panties all over the place. There is an area with see-through tops, an area with shorts and skinny jeans, an area with dresses, and an area with shoes. I gag, practically everywhere I look I see underwear, and I'll tell you, it's not a pleasant sight.

"Um, I'm going to look over here," I say walking towards the dresses. I can't find anything worth buying, until I hear Christina yell my name.

"Oh my GOD! Tris, you have GOT to come try this on." She screams. I walk up to her and look at what she's holding. It's a short red dress with a black belt around the waist. It is low cut and comes with matching black 4 in high heels. Even I can't resist looking away from it. It is beautiful. Christina hands me the dress and pushes me to the dressing room. She closes the door behind us and locks it. I begin to take off my shirt when I realize she is still in the room.

"Um... Christina? Do you mind..." I begin.

"Oh seriously? We shared a room full of boys back in the day and you are still self conscious about changing in front of me? Fine, but you better not be this way when it comes to the party." She says leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Quickly, I change. I take a deep breath and open the door. Christina gasps and takes me to a mirror.

"You. Look. GORGEOUS!" She yells jumping in excitement. It really does look sexy on me, but it's a little tight and short for my liking. I buy the dress anyway.

Christina and I leave and get back before 3 o' clock. She does my makeup and I look stunning, she really can transform people. "You better wear that new dress, I did your make up just to match it." She says. I put the dress on and matching shoes, which I absolutely adore, and grab a black purse that I bought earlier. Christina and I head out the door to the party.

Once we got to Zeke's apartment, I flatten my dress and Christina lowers her collar. She knocks on the door and Uriah answers.

"Woah, you two look good! Come on in, your our final guests. Let's start the party!" He yells. Everyone inside were Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Will, Al, and Four. I shivered when I saw Four, he looked shocked to see me in this dress. I blush, and sit next to Christina.

"Alright, let the game begin."

** So I hope you all liked this chapter, there will be more in soon. If you want another chapter, please review! -fangasmXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your great reviews! They really helped. This next chapter will be when the game begins, and drama grows. I also wanted to let you know that I do not own these characters, or divergent, so please don't sue! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Four's POV**: I've been sitting in this circle for about half an hour debating whether I should leave or stay. To be honest, this party is pretty boring. We've all been waiting for our "Final Guests" to arrive, but I don't understand why we can't just start without them. I look at Zeke and ask why we can't start now.

"Zeke," I say waiting for his attention. He stops talking to Will and looks up at me. "Why can't we start without them?" I finish.

"Because these are ladies we are talking about, and besides, Marlene is the only other one that is supposed to be here, and if the others don't show up, then all the goods would come and go from her... And that would be pretty damn sluty." He says sure of himself.

"Hey!" Marlene says slapping Zeke across the face. Before Zeke can protest, I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, everyone shut up! They're here!" Yells Uriah standing up and answering the door. He leans against it with his arms crossed acting like he's all that, and complementing the guests. He invites them in, and I finally realize who it was we were waiting for. Christina and Tris. I look past Christina towards Tris. My eyes widen in shock as I see her. She is wearing a dress for once, and she looks really good. Our eyes meet and she instantly looks away. Sitting down, she flattens her dress. I snap out of it and look at Uriah.

"Alright, let the game begin!" He starts, "for those of you who don't know the rules, if you are asked the question, 'truth or dare?', then you must choose. If you choose dare, then you have to do the challenge. If you choose truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. But, if you decided not to do it, then you have to take off an article of clothing. By the way, SHOES AND SOCKS DO NOT COUNT ZEKE!" He he yells as his brother smirks and laughs under his breath.

"Okay, okay, who wants to start?" Asks Zeke calming his brother.

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Says Al as he raises his hand uncontrollably. "Truth or dare... Christina?"

"Um... I'm going to go with truth this time." She says.

"PANSYCAKE!" Yells Uriah.

"Ugh you are not going to bring that back!" Says Marlene sounding irritated.

"Christina, who in this room do you like the most?" Asks Al curiously.

"Okay, well... I kind of like Will..." she says saying the last word under her breath. We still were all able to hear it, which is why Uriah and I bust out laughing. Will? Why the hell would she like Will? It's so funny I can't contain my laugh for several more minutes.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Christina blurts out embarrassed, "um... Uriah, Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Dare! I ain't no Pansycake." He says.

"I dare you... to... kiss Zeke on the mouth for ten seconds!" She says starting to laugh.

"Ewe! No I am not going to kiss my brother on the lips!" He screams at Christina. That was a little too over the top, considering that Uriah's not gay and he definitely wouldn't kiss his own brother. Uriah takes off his shirt and pouts.

"I guess you are a Pansycake!" Laughs Christina. Uriah blushes and ignores her.

"Okay, truth or dare... Tris?"

**Tris's POV**: As soon as Christina stopped laughing, I answered the question.

"Dare." I say waiting for a response.

"I dare you to... Play seven minutes in heaven with... Zeke!" Yells Uriah. I stand up looking around, this is not going to be fun, not at all. I spot Four's face and it looks tense, I try to look away but I can't until Uriah's loud laughter snaps me out of it. "HAHA! I'm just kidding, I would never do that to you tris, it would be too much of a punishment for nothing." He says as I let the air out of my chest and wipe my sweat off of my face. Zeke elbows him in the stomach, causing Uriah to cough.

"Okay! God, it was just a joke. I really dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four!" He says. I freeze. Looking back at Four I raise my eyebrows asking for permission. He lifts his shoulders and stands up. We walk towards the nearest door and open it. It turns out to be a closet. Great, just what I needed, things have already been awkward between Four and I but now I have to be in a small space with him, not to mention we will be making out for seven whole minutes.

We walk inside and Four closes the door behind him. It is completely dark, all I can hear is our heavy breathing.

"You don't have to do this," I say nervously, "we can just pretend we di-" I am interrupted when Four kisses me on the lips and pushes me up against the wall. I tense up, but then relax myself and kiss him back. For a second, we separate and he looks into my eyes,

"I have been wanting to do that since I first met you." He sighs and smiles. I can't believe what I am hearing, does Four really have feelings for me?

"Me too, Four," I whisper so small that only he would understand it.

"Do me a favor, don't call me Four," he begins.

"What do I call you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Nothing, just nothing, for now." He leans his head back into mine and our lips attach. For about a minute, we just stand there, kissing. Then I move my hand up to his neck and mess with his hair. He puts one hand on the wall, and the other on my hip. We start full on making out when I realize the seven minutes are almost up. I let go of him and whisper,

"Time's almost up," and start to flatten my dress and my hair. He straightens himself up and I move his hair back to normal. The door slams open and Uriah frowns.

"You guys were supposed to kissing! No fair!" He says walking back to his seat. All of a sudden, we hear banging on the front door. Uriah walks up to it and opens it. looking irritated, Shauna stands in the doorway tapping her feet and crossing her arms.

"There you are Zeke! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours! I've been worried sick!" she shouts pushing Uriah out of the way and walking in.

"Oh... I guess I've had my phone turned off..." Zeke shakes looking everywhere but at Shauna.

"Oh? Really!? I hadn't noticed! And what are all of these people doing here?" She continues looking around.

"Um... Well, I'm kind of having a truth or dare party..." He says quietly.

"Why wasn't I invited? You know I LOVE truth or dare!" She squeaks.

"Oh," Zeke sighs, "well I guess you can join-" he starts and is interrupted with Shauna pushing him to the side and sitting in the circle.

"Okay," I say getting everyone's attention, "truth or dare... Zeke?"

"Dare." He says turning to his brother who was preparing to say Pansycake.

"I dare you to... Play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna." I say smiling. Zeke shrugs, like it's no big deal and walks to his bedroom. I wonder what's happening, and if they are faking it or really spending time "wisely".

**Okay! Thanks for reading this chapter, if you want more, please review and it will come faster!  
-fangasmXD**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello guys! Thank you SOOOO much for you instructive criticism. I wouldn't be anywhere without you! I am also talking to those who leave reviews! Thank you! Also, I do not own the divergent series, but I do own a fluffy black and white cat I once named Tommy. Please enjoy this next chapter, I tried to use words other than: she says, he says, blah blah blah. I used more words that are descriptive, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Zeke's POV:** I walk into my room, not the closet like Tris and Tobias did, and sit on my bed. I motion toward Shauna and pat my bed. She crosses her arms raising her eyebrows.

"You know I didn't ask to do this," she grunts.

"Oh yeah? I didn't see you argue when we left the circle." I smirk, "just come here, it was a dare." I continue. She rolls her eyes and walks to the bed. Sitting down, I take her hand and look into her eyes.

I sigh, "look, you don't have to do this." She blinks, and answers me in a whisper.

"Well, I never said I didn't want to." (I used that line from my first fanfiction.) She looks up at me and lightly kisses me on the lips. I shiver, making her scoot back like she did something wrong. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

"Don't stop," I whisper back, and kiss her smooth mouth. I push her onto the bed and crawl on top of her. I kiss her neck lightly and delicately. She reaches up and moves her hand through my tangled hair. We make out for quite some time, and then the door slams open.

**Tris's POV:** Four throws the door open with his muscular arms, and I catch Zeke and Shauna making out.

"Ewe get a room!" Uriah shouts at his brother.

"Dude we are in a room," Zeke responds like nothing ever happened.

"Zeke you are a disgusting man whore!" Uriah hollers with frustration.

"Ah little bro, you're just too young to understand the true meaning of love." Zeke grins at his younger brother waiting for him to react. But before he can, Four interrupts.

"Alright, alright, let's all just go back to the circle," he butts into the conversation. We all walk back into the living room and sit down.

"Your turn Zeke," I remind him as he begins to smile.

"Truth or dare... Will?" He asks waiting for his response.

"Truth." He replies.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah cries sarcastically. Marlene tries to elbow him in the stomach but Zeke blocks her hit.

"Let him have his fun," Zeke laughs aloud, "Okay Will... when and who was the last time/person you had sex with?" He asks attentively. Will blushes and takes off his shirt.

"Truth or dare... Four?" He questions him.

"Dare." Four confirms as if there was no other option.

"I dare you to... go into the pit and kiss the first person you see." Four stands up gesturing a few people to come with him. He motions to me and I get up and walk with him.

After we arrive in the pit, Four closes his eyes and opens them. A few feet away stands the first person he sees, Eric. We all laugh as soon as he opens his eyes. His face reddens and he walks up to Eric.

"Hey, um... Eric?" he squeaks. Eric turns around and rolls his eyes at Four.

"What is it?" he practically yells. Four straightens up and starts to do his cute half smile, man I love that damn smile!

"Eric, I just wanted to let you know, that I have been extremely jealous of you since our initiation ceremony." he blushes looking down like a child. Eric immediately looks up at Four in shock.

"R-R-Really?" He asks shakily.

"Are you kidding me? NO WAY!" Four laughs and kisses him on the lips for three whole seconds. We all laugh until it hurts, even Four does. He's laughing so hard he's practically crying! We walk back to the game and prepare for more. I sit back down and Four begins.

"Truth or dare... Tris?" This surprises me, what torturous revenge will he have in store for me? Or will he have mercy on me considering we just made out?

** Okay everyone I hope you liked this chapter, if you want more, PLEASE leave reviews, they improve my writing, and help me so much. The sooner you review, the sooner I post!  
With hugs,  
-fangasmXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so so so so much for reviewing and helping make my fanfictions better! I swear without you I would have nothing! And by the way when I say nothing, I mean it. I do not own divergent, I do not own these characters, I do not own anything of Veronica Roth's imagination, or anything else but the ability to type fanfiction. So please don't sue! I ain't got no money either. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Four's POV: **I sit in the floor, waiting for Tris's response.

"Truth," she squeaks. I feel kind of bad, I don't know whether I should go easy on her or ask her something personal to make everyone laugh. So I just ask the first thing that pops into my head,

"Have you ever seen an animal reproduce?" I quickly inquire. Everyone is silent for a moment and then bust out laughing.

"What kind of a question is that?!" Will asks trying to keep from giggling.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just curious..." I defend myself as I blush. God why did I have to ask that? I look at Tris and she looks bewildered.

"Um, well I guess this one time back in abnegation I looked out my bedroom window and saw a bird lay an egg... But other than that no." She replies looking around as if searching the air for an answer. Once she finishes Will can no longer contain himself and laughs so hard until he can't breath. God damn it! That was even worse than if I were to ask her a personal question! This is why I don't usually have concern for others feelings.

**Tris's POV:** Okay, what. The. HELL KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT?! I don't know what's going on in Four's head, but he needs to snap out of it. I finally look straight forward and ask the question.

"Truth or dare... Al?" I stare at Al waiting for his response.

"Truth." He answers casually.

"Who in this room do you like the most?" I ask waiting for him to say Christina's name.

"Well, um... I really kind of like... Four." I gasp. Four? How could he like Four? Is Al, gay?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding

"Well, um... I really kind of like... You." I gasp. Al likes me? I blush looking toward Four. Four looks startled, his face quickly changes into a little mix of jealousy and carelessness. I look back at Al and say,

"Al, I'm kinda of with someone right now..." I look back at Four and he looks at me raising his eyebrows.

"Oh..." He whimpers in disappointment.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here or what?" Uriah laughs bringing us all back to reality.

"Your turn! Al." Marlene exclaims tapping Al's shoulder.

"Oh, okay, um... Truth or dare... Marlene?" He questions her.

"Dare." Marlene answers confidently.

"I dare you to... Sit on uriah's lap for the rest of the game." He grins. Marlene shrugs and walks over to Uriah and sits on his lap.

"Truth or dare Will?" She asks impatiently.

"Dare, I'll take my chances." He smiles.

"Okay," Marlene laughs, "I dare you to wear Tris's underwear on your head for the rest of the game."

Oh god no, he better not do this! I don't want anyone to see the underwear Christina made me buy earlier, and it just so happens I wore the only thong that I bought, it has a Lacey black top and black and purple leopard print at the bottom. Christina frowns motioning her head mouthing the word, "No". Will sighs, he takes off his pants.

"Truth or dare... Christina?" He asks emotionlessly.

"Dare." She answers expectantly. Will soon grows a grin that is so big it hurts to watch. He leans into Christina's ear and whispers the dare. I wonder what it is, but at the same time, I don't want to know.

**Okay guys, thank you so much for reading and helping me get each chapter to the best it can possibly be. If you want another chapter, please review! Give me some ideas for truths and dares! I AM DESPERATE FOR THEM! The sooner you review, the sooner I post! **

**With hugs,**

**-fangasmXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews... And I am so sorry I put Marlene instead of Shauna... I changed it. I was totally in the zone when I wrote that chapter... Forgive me fellow fans! Also, I do not own divergent or any of these characters. Please enjoy this next chapter I hope it makes up for my horrifying mistake!**

**Christina's POV: **"Dare." I answer as confidently as I can. Of course, I know this dare won't be bad because this is Will we are talking about here! He couldn't ask a good dare if his life depended on it, but I kind of think that delicate side of him is hot. Will smirks and it makes me feel a little self conscious. He leans into my ear and whispers the dare.

"I dare you... to go into Zeke's room with me, and strip in front of me as seductively as you can." I freeze. Oh my gosh, I have been waiting to do something like this for him a long time. Now that I am actually able to, and he wants me to, I am really nervous and don't want to do it anymore.

Will stands up and asks, "Well? Are you going to do it or not?" I gulp and stand up. He guides me over to Zeke's room and locks the door behind us. I can feel my face redden with anxiety and all of a sudden the room becomes really hot. Will sits down on the bed and waits. I take a deep breath in, and then I exhale. Okay, I need to do this the way I have always imagined this. Besides, I shouldn't be scared, I want to do this. I walk over to will and face my back toward him.

"Um, Will? Do you mind unzipping my dress for me?" I ask trying to control my voice from shaking. I feel Will's hand reach the top of my back and grab the zipper. He slowly and calmly pulls it down as far as it goes. After he unzips it, I feel his fingertips trace the edge of my bra gently. Now, I am glad I chose to where the black and pink Lacey bra with the bow on the front of it instead of the purple and pink bra with the zebra print.

I turn around and take a step back from him. I pull down my black dress and reveal the rest of my bra to him. I hear Will swallow as I begin to pull the rest of my dress down. I toss it to the ground as seductively as I can and step out of it. Still wearing my red six inch high heels, I walk towards him. His face tenses up as I ask,

"Do I have to do the rest?" He's looking me up and down, and then he smiles.

"Nah, you can do the rest for me another day." I fake a smile back. This whole time, I've been regretting picking dare, but now that I have finished, I kind of wished he told me I had to take all of it off. I put my dress back on and he zips it back up. Unlocking the door, he steps out of the room and I follow him.

"What were you two up to?" Uriah asks crossing his arms.

"Nothing..." I lie looking toward Will and sit back down. I stare at him for a second, but then Tris taps my shoulder bringing me back to reality.

**Tris's POV**: I tap on Christina's shoulder as she stares at Will. I wanted to ask her what happened, but then she just continued the game.

"Truth or dare... Tris? " She asks attentively.

"Dare." I answer after a second or two of thinking.

"I dare you to... call Caleb on speaker and tell him you just sold yourself to Four and are becoming his own personal prostitute!" She giggles uncontrollably. Everyone starts to laugh, so I shoosh them and dial Caleb's number. The phone begins to ring and Caleb answers.

"Tris I'm kind of busy, this better be important." He rushes.

"Oh well, this is not really important, I just wanted to let you know that, I sold myself to Four and am now legally his own personal prostitute... No big deal really." I reply like it doesn't matter.

"WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU? IS FOUR THERE? HE BETTER NOT BE BECAUSE IF I SEE HIM-" he begins and I cut him off.

"Yeah I'm a Zeke's place right now, and yes, Four is here. See you soon! Byeee!" I say turning off the phone. By now, everyone including me are laughing wildly. A few minutes pass while we wait for our laughter to calm down, and then we hear banging on the door again. Zeke gets up and opens it. Caleb runs in the room with a baseball bat in his hands, ready to swing at someone.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S FOUR?!" He shouts as loud as he can. Four raises his hand and waves at him, and of course, Four is sitting beside me. Caleb come sprinting at us when Zeke stops him.

"Woah there! What do you think your doing?" Zeke asks blocking him from our view.

"THAT MONSTER OVER THERE BOUGHT MY SISTER AND IS PAYING HER TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" He yells pointing at Four when he says the word "monster".

"No he's not." Zeke says trying to calm Caleb down, "it was just a joke. Calm down."

"Yeah, Caleb, I'm not a prostitute. I didn't sell myself to anyone." I try to explain.

"T-T-Then why did you call me and tell me that?" Caleb stutters.

"It was a dare, we are playing truth or dare. You want to join?" Zeke asks Caleb.

"Well... Okay fine. But only because I need to keep my little sister safe from things like that." He says pointing his finger at Four again. He sits down between Four and I splitting us apart. Four reaches his hand behind Caleb and I hold it. Thankfully, Caleb doesn't notice, so we sit there, hand in hand, as Four circles his thumb over mine.

**Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am really really sorry I got mixed up with Shauna and Marlene! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! As soon as you review, Is the sooner I will post! So please REVIEW! And leave ideas for truths or dares!**

**With hugs,  
-fangasmXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy! So I hope you all liked the last chapter, I was going to write this one yesterday, but I was really tired. Anyway, I do not own the divergent series, the characters, etc. I hope you like this next one!**

**Tris's POV:** I look around the room trying to decide who my next victim will be.

"Truth or dare... Uriah?" I ask stopping my eyes at him.

"Dare." He answered as cockily as possible.

"I dare you to... kiss the girl in this room, on the lips, that you think is the hottest, and you cannot choose Marlene." Uriah frowns. I smile back waiting to see who he chooses.

"Well," Uriah begins, looking about nervously, "is it okay if you all close your eyes? I don't want anyone to know..." He says looking back at Marlene.

"Fine," Marlene pauses, "but only because I don't want to know anyway." We all close our eyes waiting for whatever is going to happen. I am almost positive he is going to kiss Christina, because she really is the prettiest girl in the room. Then, when I least expect it, I feel a pair of warm lips touch mine. I don't move, because I don't want anyone to know either, especially Four. Our lips attach and hold there for a few seconds, and then Uriah breaks it apart. I open my eyes and feel my face redden as he stares back at me. I quickly look away and try to avoid our eyes from colliding again.

"Okay," he declares, "you can all open your eyes now." Uriah finishes nervously.

"I take it the person you kissed didn't feel the same?" Will asks. Uriah just ignores his observation and returns to the game.

"Truth or dare... Shauna?" He asks with all of his attention on her.

"Um... Truth," she begins, "and no- I am NOT a Pansycake." She glares at Uriah.

"Okay, okay... Have you ever cheated on my big bro Zeke?" He asks sarcastically. Without hesitation, Shauna immediately takes off her shirt. While Zeke is sitting with his mouth wide open staring at her with grief, Uriah is also staring at her with his mouth wide open, but because he is checking out her gigantic boobs.

"Okay... Um, truth or dare... Caleb?" She asks shooing both of there eyes away.

"Uh... I guess dare," he answers uncertain that he made the correct decision. Shauna smiles a devious smile and Caleb's face begins to redden. Why does my family have such vulnerable cheeks?

"I dare you, to call your friend... Uh what was her name? Oh yeah, Susan and invite her over here," she is interrupted by Caleb.

"Oh that sounds easy enough." He says shrugging his shoulders and getting out his phone.

"Wait," she continues, "I didn't get to finish, invite her over here and try to get her to sleep with you tonight." She laughs. Caleb's face now begins to redden even more. He takes a deep breath and starts typing in her number. He leaves it off of speaker and begins to glare at Shauna.

"Oh hey Susan... So me and my sister's friends are playing a game of truth or dare and uh I was wondering if you wanted to join in?" He speeds up crossing his fingers. "Oh... Fine, that's great... I guess I'll see you soon... Bye." He says leaving a sigh.

"Okay! I did it you happy?! Gosh... Now truth or dare... Zeke?" He questions him.

"Dare duh." He says still avoiding Shauna.

"I dare you, to sleep with Shauna tonight!" He laughs as hard as he can. Zeke shrugs but still avoids Shauna's eyes.

"Well then, if we are going to play it that way then I guess I dare ALL OF YOU to sleep with the following people:

-Caleb and Susan  
-Uriah and Marlene  
-Will and Christina  
-Four and Tris  
And Shauna and me!" He shouts sounding irritated but completely serious.

Wait a second, did I just miss something? Me and Four? I have to have sex with Four?... I don't know how to feel about this, I don't want to but at the same time I... My thoughts are discontinued when I hear a low voice.

"What about me? I didn't get paired up with anybody..." Al asks puzzled.

"I know Al, that's because you can go F*ck yourself because no one gives a sh*t!" Zeke shouts sounding angrier than ever. All of a sudden, Al stands up and looks at me. I see a shine in his eyes and then he walks out the door. Where did he go? Well, whatever it is, it's not like he's going to go throw himself down the chasm or anything.

**Oh gawd why did I have to add that last part?! I'm gonna cry! If you want to save Al, or see the groups of people have sex... Then please review! Thanks.**

**With hugs,  
FangasmXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! The dares you all put down are really good. This next chapter, will be full of feels and a bit... smutty. Just a warning! Also, I don't own the divergent series, or anything etc. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Four's POV: **Once Zeke announced the pairs of people that would be sleeping together, a shiver went through me. I looked at Tris and she was completely still. I really want to do it, but I know she has a serious fear of affection. I took a gulp, and waited for Zeke to calm down.

"Okay, Zeke your turn," I remind him tapping his shoulder.

"Uh dude I already took my turn, I dared all of you. Which means that right after Susan shows up, we end the game for tonight and do our dares." He replies.

"Well, technically, you dared everyone but Al. So really, it should be Al's turn..." Will corrects him. I hold Zeke back and all he does is glare at Will.

"It doesn't matter, it's getting pretty late anyway, so we should just end it at that." I assure him. Honestly, I don't care, but I really am looking forward to the dare. I really like Tris, more than anything. I don't know if her feelings are as strong as mine, but I know she feels for me too. My thoughts are cut off when we hear a light knock on the door. Caleb gets up and opens it. Standing outside, is Susan. She is wearing a knee-high gray skirt with a white long-sleeve shirt tucked under it and a matching purse and black boots. As she stands there, Caleb looks at her and she begins to blush.

"Ahem," Zeke intrudes, "hate to interrupt but the game just ended a few seconds ago. Sorry, maybe next time," he says shooing both Caleb and Susan out. "Everyone else but Shauna, leave. We have dares to accomplish." He says smiling as he shoves us all out. I am tempted to punch him in the stomach, but Tris stops me when she grabs my hand. Our fingers collide, and we walk down the hallway together.

**Caleb's POV:** I walk Susan to her apartment and wait for her to go inside. I follow after her, and she puts her purse down in her kitchen.

"I'm sorry, about, well- you not being able to play truth or dare with us," I nervously confess scratching the back of my head.

"Oh it's fine, you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault. Anyway, I wouldn't want to have to do something I didn't want to do, or answer some question that I didn't want to answer," she claims, "besides, it's way more fun hanging out with you then with a ton of dauntless I don't even know." She laughs taking an apple out of her fruit bowl. I smile, and sit down on her couch. She walks over and sits down beside me messing with her apple.

"Anyhow, I was wondering, what kind of dares do you have to do? I know that some dares can't be done until the morning." She asks curiously.

"Oh you know, just stupid stuff..." I gulp anxiously, hoping she won't ask anymore questions.

"I mean what kind of dares? What do you have to do in the morning? There's bound to be some dares you haven't done yet." She continues.

"I-I... I don't... I don't know..." I look away, shaking with nervousness.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you didn't want to share them... I just couldn't help but ask.." She pouts with her face turning red. Susan begins to stand up when I grab her wrist and pull her back down.

"No, it's not like that, it's just..." I begin struggling to make out the words. Susan tilts her head in confusion. Gosh she looks so cute and innocent when she's in the dim light. I let go of her wrist and drop my hand down to her leg. I didn't mean to, but I keep going anyways. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. Of course, this isn't the first time we've kissed, but Susan's skin begins to grow a light tint of pink. She drops the apple and ignores it. Slowly, she leans her head away and I look into her shiny eyes. She is so beautiful, and it feels good to be able to admit it now that I am no longer abnegation.

A second or two later, she leans back in, and we kiss again. I slide my hand up to her hip and she wraps her arms around my neck. Then, I move my other hand onto her leg again and lean my head forward, forcing our foreheads to touch. I break our lips apart and whisper the dare, to where I know only she would ever be able to hear my words.

"I'm guessing, you have a theory to what the dare is..." I state nervously backing away a little.

"Oh, you're doing this because it's a dare?... I thought you really... Liked me..." She whimpers turning her head away.

"No," I say lightly grabbing her chin and turning her head back towards me, "it's not like that. I really do like you, and if this wasn't a dare, I'm sure we'd still be doing the same thing right now." I say leaning my head closer to hers. I kiss her lightly on the forehead, and close my eyes. She moves back, and plants a kiss on my lips. She then barely makes out the words,

"Okay, I'll let you do your dare." For a moment, I freeze. Did she really just give me permission? After a second, she gets up. Susan grabs my hand and locks our fingers together. She pulls me up, and walks me over to her bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I smile. What happens in her room, stays in her room.

**Okay you guys! I really hope you liked this chapter, I know it was more of accomplishing the dares than finding Al... But that will happen later... If you want more please review!**

**With hugs,  
FangasmXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post this sooner my internet wasn't working earlier. This chapter is going to be pretty saucy ;) also, I do not own divergent, the characters, or anything else. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tris's POV:** I walk down the hallway with Four, dreaming about us getting married and eventually having a family, when we reach the chasm. Four leans against the railing and pulls me into his arms. He is so warm, and makes me feel protected. I look up at him, we are centimeters away, and I lean in for a kiss. I think back to when I had to play seven minutes in heaven with him, he told me not to call him Four, so what should I call him? I ignore the thought and break the kiss. I cuddle in his arms for a while closing my eyes. I don't know how long it was, but I hear Four shout.

"Al!" He exclaims and lets go of me for a moment. I back away from him and see far into the distance, standing over the chasm is Al. He is holding a bottle of beer in one hand and making a fist with the other. Al is moving back and forth, as if deciding whether he should stay, or jump.

"Oh my god, Al!" I scream, and I know he hears me because he looks over at me and murmurs,

"Tris..." He begins to walk over to us and stops when he sees Four holding my hand. Al scowls and looks down into the chasm. I know what he's thinking, so I sprint as fast as I can over to him.

"No Al! Don't do it!" I shriek as Four begins to run ahead of me and grabs Al before he can jump. He tackles Al to the ground and takes the beer bottle from him. Throwing it into the chasm, he looks back down at Al and a look of jealousy crosses his face. For a second, I wonder why he would be jealous, but then I realize I am sitting on the floor with my arms wrapped around Al as tight as I can hold him. I don't notice it for a few seconds, but my face is full of tears. I remind myself of a child, when they scrape their knee on the floor, and hover over it in tears.

Four pulls me away from Al and stands him up. I stand myself up afterwards, and collect water from the wet chasm railing. I throw it on Al's face and almost instantaneously, his eyes widen.

"Al, why would you even think about doing something as horrible as that?" I almost shout at him. After a few moments of him just looking at my face full of tears, he answers.

"Because I love you too much." He states without another hesitation. I squint my eyes at him, as if searching him for the real answer.

"Al... That's really touching, but I told you, I'm with someone else. I love you too, but as a friend." I tell him trying to convince him we can't happen.

"Tris, that's not enough. I need you to be with me. When I see you with him, I feel something rip a little inside me. It hurts too much. I NEED you." He doesn't need me. He just wants me, I try to tell myself. I take a deep breath and answer him.

"No, you don't. Al, there are so many other people in the world. I'm not the only person here. I have a feeling there's something else bothering you." I explain. After a minute, Al finally decides to tell me.

"Well, during truth or dare... I felt hurt after you said you didn't feel the same, but it wasn't that completely. It was when Zeke dared you all to... to do it. Tris, you're not really going to do it, are you?" He asks sounding more serious now. I don't know. I really don't know. I was... Well, thinking about it, but I can't tell Al that.

"Al, it was... a dare. I sort of have too..." I state nervously. I hear Four's breaths go a bit off for a second, but I ignore him.

"Tris, I know you. You wouldn't do this because it is a stupid dare, and besides, you're only sixteen. You aren't serious are you?" Okay, now he's pushing it. Telling me my own age is basically referring to calling me too young, or even calling me a slut.

"Excuse me?" I ask irritated, "what are you saying? That I'm too young? Al, you DON'T know me." I yell at him. Next thing I know, Al chuckles. Then I replay what I just said back in my mind. I sound like a total goon. I begin to laugh myself, and soon both Al and I are laughing like maniacs. I look at Four, and he looks at us with wide eyes. This makes me laugh even more, I don't know why, but it seems really funny to me. Al and I begin to walk back to our apartments, laughing our asses off, and I realize, a very important person is missing.

I turn around and see Four standing back where I left him, with an open jaw standing and staring.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I ask with little giggles at the end. Four just shakes his head, and begins to walk with us. I don't know what's going through Four's mind right now, but I bet it's hilarious.

**Four's POV: **The only thing on my mind right now is one question: What's going on?

** Okay guys hope you liked this chapter, there will be more soon! Please leave reviews if you want more!**

**With hugs,  
FangasmXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, so finally, here is the next chapter! It's going to be awesome, but I honestly ended the last one really weirdly... So I don't know how to start this one... Also, I do not own the divergent series, I am not Veronica Roth. Anyway, without further ado... The next chapter!**

**Tris's POV: **As I walk down the hallway with Al and Four, I feel a sudden temptation to grasp Four's hand. I hesitate and decide not to, just so I don't upset Al. I walk Al to his apartment, and he invites me inside. I shake my head and use the excuse,

"it's getting pretty late, I better get going." Al shakes his head in approval, and waves us both goodbye. After he closes the door. Four almost instantaneously grabs my hand. I flinch for a moment, and then realize he also had the urge to hold my hand as I wanted to hold his. We walk down the hallway, not knowing where to go. After about fifteen minutes, we end up going towards his flat. I don't oppose to his action, and just go with him instead.

Four gets out his keys and unlocks his front door. He opens it and turns on the lights. Of course, this shouldn't be weird to me because I have been here many times before this, but for some reason, I am shaking nervously. I have a feeling Four knows I am nervous, but he doesn't acknowledge it. I don't know if we are still doing the dare or not, I guess it's up to him.

**Four's POV:** I try to act natural, knowing that Tris's face is beginning to redden. I really don't want to do the dare, but I have a feeling that Zeke or Uriah set up cameras in my flat while I was gone, it's just something they would do. If they see that Tris and I didn't do the dare, they will get us back, and it will be not only painful, but embarrassing as well. I honestly don't care if they do anything to me, but I don't want anything to happen to Tris.

I put my jacket on the coat rack, and slowly walk towards Tris. I put my hands on her shoulders and look deep into her innocent eyes.

"Look," I sigh, "we don't have to do this." I assure her trying to make her feel comfortable. All she does is give me a small smile, and then leans her head into my chest, giving me a light yet warming hug.

"Thank you, but Uriah probably bugged your place. I don't want you to get hurt." she states with little pauses between each word. Is Tris really worried about me getting hurt? Wow, that's what makes her adorable. She's so small and delicate, yet she worries for me, a strong, large, rock. After a moment, she continues. "I-I'm ready to lose a fear. I'm ready to become, five."

**~page break~**

**Zeke's POV:** I stare at Shauna in not anger, but disappointment. I can't believe she cheated on me. I have been trying so hard to stay away from other women, just for Shauna, because I really like her. I take a deep breath and control myself.

"H-How could you do this? I can't believe you. I really thought... We had... Something special." I say trying hard not to cry. I am not the type to cry, but for some reason I can't help myself. Shauna opens her mouth as if she is going to speak, but no words come out. She just stands there, looking like she was being punished for nothing. She looks so helpless, like a puppy stuck outside in the cold, watching his family sitting at the dinner table, in front of the fire, eating a delicious meal. After a moment, she begins to speak.

"I-I didn't... I didn't mean to. I tried to get away, but... he wouldn't let me," she begins trying harder than I was to not cry. What does she mean by, "he wouldn't let me"? Was Shauna forced to?... No, no she wasn't. She would have told me unless... She was ashamed. I look far into her dark eyes, zoning myself out, and I realize what she meant. Shauna was _molested_.

As soon as the thought crosses my mind I grab Shauna and hold her in my arms. I kiss her head and she begins to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have... I _would_ have done something. Besides, that doesn't even count as cheating." I say trying to keep her from crying. She answers me in a whisper.

"I-I was scared." I tighten up and hold her harder. By now, I feel really bad. I didn't know that she was... I shake my head and try to end the thought. I kneel down and look further into her eyes getting her complete attention.

"if anything like that ever happens to you again, tell me. I _will_ do something." I promise her. She sniffles, and a smile crosses her face. She kisses me on the lips and replies.

"Okay." I grab her waste and lift her up, carrying her in my arms.

"Well then, time to do that dare, unless you're too chicken." I tell her playfully as I smile.

"You kidding? I eat chickens for breakfast! Last one too your bedroom is a rotten egg!" She yells running into my bedroom. For a second, I stand there, smiling. Then I run behind her and Join her in my room. We laugh for a while, as I tackle her down, stare into her eyes more. I _am_ the luckiest guy in the world.

**Okay guys I really hope you liked this chapter I think it is by far my favorite! Pease review and help me decide how to end it!**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, thank you so so soooo much for your awesomeness and reviews, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, I do not own the divergent series, or anything to do with it. Enjoy!?**

**Marlene's POV:** After Uriah and I went around setting up cameras in everyone's apartments, we finally got back to his place. Now, I think he completely forgot we also have to do the dare, so I need to tell him. To tell you the truth, I am really nervous. I know I may seem strong and brave, but I am also... A virgin. I don't think Uriah is though, he seems so confident, I'm sure he's had sex with lots of girls. My thoughts are interrupted when he slams his bedroom door open.

"Okay," he says casually clasping his hands together, "do you want to get it over with now or?..." He begins and I cut him off.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter... We can do it when ever, it's up to you." I respond trying to hide my nervousness, all it does is make things more awkward. Uriah shrugs his shoulders and walks towards his kitchen. He goes into his pantry and pulls out a paper bag that begins to ruffle. He puts it in the microwave and sets it to three minutes. "What's that for?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, I'm making some popcorn, I just figured we could watch a movie and get our minds off things... You know, to make it less awkward between us?" He responds certain it is a great idea. I just nod my head and begin to mess with some papers on his counter. A few minutes later, his microwave beeps. Quickly, he opens the door and grabs the popcorn bag. He rips open the crease and a smoke like puff comes out of the bag. Uriah coughs and I giggle. For some reason when people are in pain, I laugh, I don't know why, so I guess it's just a dauntless thing.

"Okay," Uriah says giving me a small glare which soon disappears from his face, "have you ever done the dauntless popcorn challenge?" He asks waiting for my answer.

"Duh," I answer cockily, "I've only been in the dauntless compound for like, all of my life!" Uriah smirks, and walks toward me with the bag. He puts his arm around me and puts his lips to my ear. It gives me a cold chill, but I ignore it.

"Maybe, but you've never done it the way I do." He whispers flirtily and walks to a cabinet grabbing a two large bowls that are at least two times the size of the popcorn bag. He pours the popcorn into the bowls evenly and tosses the popcorn bag into the trash as if it is not a big deal.

"Ahem," he clears his throat, "so, first, you pour the popcorn in the bowl and then go to your fridge. You find the most disgusting, smelly, spicy, crapy edible thing you can find and get it out. Then, you grab the most delicious, gooey, warm, tasty, crunchy food you can find and get it out as well." As he is explaining, he gets out the following items:

Extreme hot sauce

Mayonnaise

Moldy cheese

Cat food

Dog poop

Raw meat

Sardines

And a jar of yellow liquid.

Then, he gets out the good items:

Hot fudge

Peanut butter

Cream cheese frosting

Caramel

Oreos

Thin mints

And sprinkles

"Okay, next, I get a hat and put the names of the following items in it. Then, we each draw five names from the hat and add the items to the popcorn. But the catch is, you don't put the names back after you have drawn them, and you cannot redraw." He begins to write down the names of each item on paper and puts each piece of paper in the hat. Uriah mixes the names and hold out the hat in front of me.

"Go ahead, pick one, and no looking!" He reminds me as I gulp. Uriah knows I hate almost everything he added to the bad list, but I grab a name anyway. "Mayonnaise" is what the paper says. I don't mind mayo, but Uriah begins laugh evilly. I roll my eyes and scoop up the mayo. I pour some of it into the popcorn. Not enough to make me sick though.

"Your turn," I continue and take the hat from his hands. Uriah reaches his hand in a grabs a paper that says, "hot fudge".

"Yes!" He exclaims grabbing the fudge and pouring it all into his popcorn. The game

continues on and we each end up with a mix of both gross and good.

"Okay Uriah, we both take a bite at the count of three. One, two, three!" I count as he quicky reaches into his bowl and takes a huge bite. I laugh, because I wasn't going to each this shit! Uriah spits it out as he watches me laugh.

"Ewe I think I tasted the dog poop!" He squeaks as he scrapes his tongue. This makes me laugh more, and I close my eyes for a moment. When I least expect it, Uriah grabs his bowl and dumps it onto my head. I gasp, and stop laughing. Uriah begins to laugh, so I grab my bowl and dump it on his head. We begin to pour the left over items onto each other, and once he is out of this items, we look at each other.

Uriah looks like a big blob of randomness. I laugh and so does he. I think I look like a freak too, but I don't care. We both laugh until we sink down to the floor. I catch my breath and he puts his arm around me.

"You see? Now wasn't that fun?" He questions me laughing.

"It's not going to be fun when you clean up this mess," I tell him trying to control my voice. He shrugs and I lean into his shoulder. He closes his eyes, and leans into kiss me. I grab a hand full of crap off of my face and smoosh it into his mouth. A startled look crosses his face, and I laugh. Then, he begins to laugh too. He pushes me to the ground and kisses me.

"Ewe," I gag, "your breath tastes like dog shit!" I chuckle.

"I knew it was the dog poop I tasted!" He answers hovering over me. I cover my mouth, trying to hide my smile. Quickly, I change the subject.

"Well," I start, pushing him off of me, "I better take a shower, I don't like smelling like sardines." I stand up and begin to walk towards his bathroom, when he replies.

"Perfect timing. I've always wanted to have sex in the shower."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it's a little different, but I still think it's pretty awesome. Leave some reviews below and tell me how I should end the story! Thanks**

**with hugs,**

**fangasmXD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, thank you all for your beautiful reviews, you make me feel special. Criticism really helps adjust how I write, and helps me become better at what I love. Anyway, I better wipe away the tears, I do not own the divergent series, that would be Veronica Roth. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Christina's POV:** All I can think about is the dare I have to do with Will. I am pretty Prepared, considering I already practically showed my whole body to him earlier. I don't want to wear the same underwear and bra I wore earlier, so I decided to go to my place with Will. Soon enough, we arrive at my apartment in no time at all.

I open my purse and search for my keys. After a few minutes of continuously looking through my purse, I just grab my spare key from under the welcome mat.

"Ah, now I know how to get into your place," Will winks flirtatiously. I roll my eyes at him and unlock my door. We walk inside and I put my spare key back under the welcome mat. I begin to stand back up after patting down the mat and close the door softly. Turning around, I walk into Will. He shoves me into the door and I squeak.

"Will!.." I exclaim but am cut off by a kiss. For a moment, I am startled, but after the kiss continues for a second or two I soften my lips against his. Will begins to step back, but I grab his shirt collar and pull him back in. Will pauses, as I did, but slowly moves his hands up to my waist. I ignore it, and move my hands up to his neck. We stay like this, making out, when I softy drop my hands from his neck and pull away from the kiss.

"Not yet," I utter and he drops his hands from my waist. "I'll be right back," I continue and step away from him. I walk over to my room and close the door behind me. I struggle to unzip my dress, but manage to anyway. It drops to the floor and I unhook my bra. I let it fall to the floor as well, revealing myself to the empty room. I gulp, for no apparent reason, and shake my head, pulling me back to reality. I pull out my drawer and grab a pink and white flowery bra with a bow on the front, and put it on. Next, I slide off my underwear and put on matching pink, black and white panties that came with it. I take a deep breath and step out of the dress, still wearing the red six inch high heels. Slowly, I grab the door knob and twist it. Pushing it open, I take a slow step out, showing my bare leg.

"What took you so lo-" Will begins, but stops when he sees me in only my bra, underwear, and high heels. Will's jaw falls open. His face begins to redden and he clears his throat. "Ahem," he chokes taking a pause, "stripping for me again, I see?"

he tries to laugh but just blushes even more. Then, I begin to blush. This, surely, will be lots of fun.

**Okay guys... I know this chapter was a lot shorter than usual, but I have a reason for that. If you want longer chapters... And a fantastic ending (hint hint), please review, because I finally found out how I am going to end it! Thanks,**

**With hugs,**

**-fangasmXD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, this chapter... Is going to be crazy. I mean, I'm not going to tell you why though. I guess you'll just have to find out yourself :) by the way, once again, I do not own Divergent. I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Tris's POV:**

"I'm ready to lose a fear, I'm ready to become five." I state hesitantly, looking him in the eyes, being as courageous as possible. For an instant, I see the edge of his mouth move up into a smile, and then his lips becomes straight again.

"We don't have to do it right now, let's wait a while. I don't want to feel like I'm being forced to do it," he replies looking away. Four begins to walk over to his kitchen towards his fridge. "Want a beer?" He asks looking back towards me. I hadn't tried beer before moving to dauntless, mostly because it is illegal for the children in abnegation to drink it. Honestly, I'm not very fond of it anyway.

"Um... Got any champagne?" I ask after thinking for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. You're in luck, this is supposed to be the best champagne in dauntless," he begins as he grabs the full bottle, "I haven't had any yet, so you're going to be the first to try it." He continues acting like he knows what he's talking about. I just nod my head and sit down behind his countertop. He gets out a wine glass and opens the champagne bottle.

"That's weird," he utters in confusion, "the champagnes not fizzy, and I just bought this yesterday." That is weird, especially if he only bought it yesterday. I ignore the thought and respond to his observation.

"Well it's probably not bad if you only got it yesterday, and I prefer flat drinks over fizzy, so it's alright." I assure him as he shrugs his shoulders and pours it into the glass. Four hands the glass over to me and grabs a beer for himself. I begin to take a sip and I sigh in relief. This is delicious, and it is really relaxing. Four doesn't acknowledge the sigh and he opens his beer. A sound of packed air releases from his bottle.

"Now see, that's what alcohol is supposed to sound like." He says giving me a little shove as he sits in the chair beside me. I roll my eyes at him and look at his face. Four doesn't look tense, he looks comfortable, just as I am beginning to feel as well.

I guess being in your own home does relax you a little, and makes you feel safe. I continue looking at every detail in his eyes, nose, mouth, and skin. There are little dimples beside each edge of his mouth. This is one of the many factors that makes his smile so adorable. I scan his face, as I have a million times before, and reach his eyes. They are so young, but they look as if they have seen so many more struggles than any other being in the world.

I stare deep inside his eyes, trying to find the little boy that lived back in abnegation. I don't see it, until he looks into my eyes. I can feel him staring through my skull, but I am used to it. The feeling sort of gives me the chills, and it feels creepy yet somehow makes me feel special. Four clears his throat and discontinues the long staring between us.

"Ahem," he coughs as he stands up. He grabs a remote and clicks a button that turns on the radio. The song "Iris" by Goo-Goo Dolls begins to play. Four walks up behind me, and asks me a question. "Would you like to dance?" He asks as he holds out his hand for me to grasp. I can feel myself begin to blush, so I slowly reach out my hand and he takes it. Pulling me up, Four spins me around and holds me in his arms. For a while, we stand there, dancing. We stay together hand in hand for a long time, when my sight become a little blurry. I ignore it and look up at fours face, he is so beautiful, if only I was able to see his face better, in a brighter a place.

I look into what I think are his eyes and I smile. I begin to tell him something, but it slowly turns into a mumble, and I forget what I was going to say. Suddenly, my mind becomes less and less, and soon enough, it becomes blank. I don't remember anything, not even how to walk. I fall to the ground and can no longer see anything in sight. All I see is pitch black in front of me, and nothing else. Now I know why the champagne was so flat, I was drugged.

**Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter, I know it escalated quite quickly but if you had a problem with it please pm me, if not, review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I post!**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, so clearly the turn I made in this story was good. I only know that because of the awesome messages and reviews from you guys :D thank you so so much! I'm thinking I don't want this story to be too long, so I might turn it into a two story thing. Plus it's not even truth or dare anymore really. Anyway, I don't own divergent or anything but my fluffy kitty and this nutty bar. Enjoy!**

**Fours POV:** I am shocked. Tris just fainted while we were dancing, and she didn't seem to be too nervous or anxious either. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I need her to be okay. Running to my phone, I begin to dial 911. The police don't immediately answer the phone, so I start cry. Once they pick up, a deep voiced male answers the phone.

"911, what is your emergency?" He asks speedily.

"I-I-I don't know. She just fell the ground... We were dancing," I sob trying to control myself.

"Who fell?" He questions me in a calm voice.

"Tris, Tris Prior," I begin, "I don't know what happened, she just... Just.. I don't know." I can't even finish my own sentences. What happened?

"Is she still breathing?" He continues bringing me back on track. I run to Tris and hold my fingers to her pulse. I feel beating. Good, she is still alive.

"Yes, yes, she is still alive!" I burst into the mic.

"Where are you?" He asks attentively.

"My apartment! Tobias Eaton. Come quick!" I wail in concern. I hang up the phone and kneel in front or Tris. She is so beautiful when she is sleeping, but right now it just brings me anger seeing her dead silent on the wooden floor. Tris's hair is in front of her eyes, so I tuck the strands behind her ears. I stare into her pale face, admiring every detail within her. Soon enough, I hear a loud knock on the door, with a voice following it.

"Police!" The deep voice I heard on the phone says and I stand myself up, wiping away the tears as best as I can. I open the door and let the squad of about six men in.

"Over there!" I point the men toward Tris's body, "hurry!" I yell as three of the men lift her body onto a bench and walk her outside into a large car. I have only seen this car a few times, I know this because I recognize the name on the side. "Ambulance" is what the car reads with a picture of Amity's logo beneath it. One of the officers asks me if it was okay if I went with them, and of course, I say "Yes".

I follow the deep voiced man into the car and sit beside Tris's body. I decide that it would be better if I stop looking at her, and start observing anything else. I look at the deep voiced man's uniform, it is white and has a name tag that reads, "hello, my name is: David". He looks like he could be in his forties. David's face has little wrinkles and has stubble from wear he shaved this morning. He notices that I am looking at him so he begins to start conversation.

"So, how long have you known her?" He asks nodding his head in Tris's direction.

"I... I guess... A few months now," I answer as he stares directly into my eyes. It bothers me quite a bit, but I don't say anything, considering he is probably amity. A few minutes later we arrive in a large hospital. The three men pick up the bench and run Tris into a room. I speed walk behind them and follow into the room.

"Um sir," one of the men approaches me, "you can't be in here at this time, you need to wait outside." He instructs me shooing me out of the room.

"Fine, will I be able to see her soon?" I ask waiting for a response.

"Well, we won't have any answers for you until tomorrow morning, so you might as well come back then." He continues. I can't wait until the morning, I need to know if Tris is alright, but if it is the only way, then so be it.

"Can I stay here for the night? I won't leave her side." I state my ground. The man takes a big exhale and responds.

"Fine, but you have to stay out here." He shows me to the waiting room. I sit in there instill for hours, not able to fall asleep. I need to know if she is okay. No, not just that. I need her to be okay.

I stay awake almost all night long, until one of the woman that works there recommended that I fall asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but when I wake, I instantly go to Tris's room. There are a ton of cords connected to her everywhere. She has tubes up her nose, as if helping her breath. A man comes into the room and tells me what I need to know.

"Hello, we have news for you. Good news, and bad news, that is. The good news is that Tris is fine, her breathing is stable, and she is only sleeping." He continues pausing, "the bad news is that Tris was poisoned. The last thing she drank was filled with a substance that is illegal and used for killing, commonly known as cyanide. Luckily, she did not drink enough of it to kill her, just to put her into a sleep. A deep sleep, that is. Tris is in a coma. We are not sure when she will be waking up, or if she ever will."

**Okay, please tell me if you liked this, pm if you have any ideas, and don't forget to review! Thank you!**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys I am going to try to type as many of these chapters as I can today and post them all at once, which might not happen the way I plan... Anyway I don't own divergent, I only own my open mind of majestical creatures :3 please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Four's POV: **She might not wake up. How dare they. How dare they poison her. Once I find out who tried to do this to me, I am going to end them. I am not able to think straight, I need some water. I take a deep breath and grab Tris's hand.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I whisper to her sleeping body, even though I know she can't here me. I let go of her hand and leave the room. I ask the nearest person where the bathroom is and go in the direction I am told. Once I reach the restroom, I breath in, and exhale. Turning on the water, I let it pour into my hands. I splash my face with it a couple times, trying to wake myself from the nightmare I am living. It doesn't work, so I need to accept the fact that Tris is in a coma, and someone tried to kill me. But who?

I turn of the faucet and grab a paper towel. I begin to dry my face and decide that I need to find out who did this to her. As I leave the restroom, I softly close the door behind me. I need to think back to last night, I need to think back to what happened. First, we played a simple game of truth or dare, no strange or unusual dares or questions occurred other than the last one. Okay, so we all had to have sex. Tris told me that she didn't want me getting hurt. Why didn't she want me to get hurt? What did she say she was protecting me from? Oh yeah! Zeke and Uriah probably set up cameras! Could I possibly have footage of someone trying to poison my champagne?

I get a ride from David back to my apartment. We don't have any big conversation other than the usual one word responses. As soon as I get back to my apartment, I hear rattling inside of my house. Quickly, I get out my keys and unlock my front door. Slamming the door open, I see four men in black clothing collecting the cameras and unwiring the security footage.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yell as three of the men escape through the back window unharmed. I grab the fourth man by his neck and pull him back into my home. "Who sent you? Why are you doing this?!" I question him holding his throat tighter as his face begins to turn purple. I hear a small word squeak out of his mouth as I let go of my grasp of his neck.

"Peter," is the one word I hear. Peter. Now it all makes sense to me, he wanted to poison Tris. No, he wanted to poison me. Why me? Is it because I am the closest thing to love Tris has? Or did he just get lucky? What ever it is, I need to find him now.

I run out of my apartment, leaving the fourth man to escape, even though he gave out information that will probably kill him. As I run to Peter's place, I realize one thing; could I be being played? I stop for an instant, and then decide my best option would be to go into his apartment anyway. Once I reach his apartment, I notice his front door is unlocked. I slowly open the door as quietly as I can, and look around. I don't see anyone home, so I take a step inside.

The second my foot reaches his floor, an alarm goes off. A dozen men in police uniforms come out from hiding and one of them shoots me in the leg with a dart like figure that carried serum inside it. I am knocked out, left too see nothing but a glimpse of Peter's eyes staring me in the face. I have been defeated, he has won.

**Okay I hope you liked this chapter, the next is going to be pretty darn sweet! Also, if you were confused about anything in this chapter please pm or review your question or concern. Please review for more! Also, if you have any stories you want to be edited, pm me them and I'll edit them for you! Thank you.**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	15. Chapter 15 The End

**Okay guys this is the final chapter, I want you all to know that I admire all of your help, and am really happy you liked this story. I would like to thank some people, but I will name those people later. ;) I do not own divergent, or anything but my imagination full of friendly faces. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.**

**Four's POV:** I awake in a dark room, everything is pitch black, I can't see the walls, the floor, the sealing, or anything into the distance. Where am I? I begin to call out.

"Hello?" My words echo, "is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?!" I yell into the distance, waiting for a response that doesn't come. "Is anybody there? Where am I?!" I holler.

"They can't hear you," a familiar voice responds, "it's just you and me, they aren't monitoring our conversation, they don't even know we are connecting."

"Tris?" I ask waiting for her warming voice to reply. Out into the far blackness, I see a shape that seems to be a body. It is Tris, and she is unharmed. I begin to run up to her when I hear her say something.

"No." She commands, stopping me from coming any further, "don't come any closer, I don't want you to become attached." She says with no emotion at all.

"W-What... What do you mean?" I ask, "we are together, I just want to give you a hug, we are safe now, can't you see?" I assure her and try to come closer to her.

"I said No. Four, I came here to give you instructions, and bad news." She sighs, "I'm... I'm not doing well. I'm dying. The cyanide, it's killing me, and it is bringing me excruciating pain. You need to follow my orders." She says standing up straight.

"What? But the doctor told me you were fine, you were just in a coma, that's all." I tell her in confusion, what's going on? Is Tris really going?

"The doctor told you that because he didn't want you to worry. Besides, his name is David, I've learned quite a lot from observing your conversations with him." She states as if she was there the whole time, "David is candor, but he grew up in Amity. He couldn't tell you the truth about how I was doing because he saw the pain you were in. His amity was showing." She states giving little aching noises and leaning over, in what looks like she is in pain. I run closer to her, even though she said no. I want to touch her, but I don't want to verify this is real.

"Four, now listen to me," she continues looking up at me in the eyes, "I need you to kill me. I need you to pull the plug from what is giving me air to breath, and kill me." She looks deep into my eyes proving she is serious. I can't do that, I can't kill her. I just got her back. I can't lose her again. Which is exactly what I tell her.

"But... But I just got you back. I can't lose you again! Did you not see me weeping in agony for you?! Tris, I need you." I cry trying to get her to listen. Tris gives me a smile.

"You sound like Al to me." She laughs but soon turns it into a moan of pain, "Make sure you tell him I'm going to miss him, and Christina, tell her she can have all of the clothing I bought yesterday. Tell Uriah that I didn't feel the same, but I know Marlene does. Also, make sure you tell Zeke to stay with Shauna, they are made for each other, and that Will needs to man up and be good to Christina, he can't hurt her, and as for you... Make sure you tell Four, or should I say... Tobias?" She asks giving me a wink, "tell Tobias, that I love him, and for him to never be alone, there will be someone else out there for him, someday." She finishes. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips, making out her last words,

"Be strong." And she then fades away, into the darkness.

This time, I really wake up. All the the guards are surrounding me, in the hospital, and I am being treated for my bump where the serum hit me. None of them are pointing guns, in fact, a couple of them even brought me flowers. I look up and tilt my head.

"Hey..." One of the officers says scratching the back of his head, "we just um... We wanted you to know that... We found out why you broke into his place... And we wanted to say we are sorry for, shooting you with the serum." He continues starting to blush. I roll my eyes and sit myself up.

"I'm fine, now can I get out of this now?" I ask pulling at the dress like clothing I am wearing. The doctor immediately nods his head and hands me my clothes. This doctor is not David, he is a different man that is more certain about his place. He walks me to the restroom and I change my clothes. I leave the restroom and ask for David. Soon enough, David comes up to me.

"Oh hey," he says waving, "what did you need?" He asks.

"I need you to come with me to Tris's room." I tell him and he immediately takes me to her room. He closes the door and I stare at her body. She is pale and looks sick, like she really is in pain. I clear my throat and begin what I needed to end.

"David, I would like your permission to pull the plug. I know it is not your decision, it is mine. I also know that she is dying, you should have told me the truth." I tell him crossing my arms. He begins to redden and then finally responds.

"Sorry... I guess... I don't know why I didn't tell you... But yes, you may do what you must." He nods toward Tris's corpse. I take a deep breath and walk to her body. I lay my hand on her body, and close my eyes. Remembering her last words, "be strong" I exhale and grab the plug. I give Tris a long kiss, and whisper to her,

"I am strong." Then pull the plug, "but I am very weak for you." A long beep goes off before a ton of doctors rush in, and I smile. Finally, Tris is no longer in pain, and neither am I.

The end.

**Okay guys, I love you all so much :) I want you to review whet you think of this ending, and I'd like to thank these people:**

**Purpledragon6 for being there from the very beginning. Thank you so much you are such a good friend :)**

**FactionMixer for helping me get this to be the best it can be. Thank you!**

**Merrifield2 for reading from the very very beginning.**

**Four six Tobias tris for being hilarious and helping me with ideas.**

**And everyone else out there who has been a great help. Thank you.**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	16. Chapter 16 The (Final) End

**Okay guys this is a surprise ending... The other one was just a sham, well not entirely. Read this chapter to find out! Also, I don't own divergent, that would be Veronica Roth. Enjoy!**

**Tris's POV:** At this instant, I can feel the cool air leave my dry lungs. I am dying, and I am no longer in pain. From the second Four went to pull the plug, everything had begun to change. The darkness I could see under my eyelids is now becoming light.

I hear beeping, as if my last heartbeat caused it, but really, it is my alarm clock. I sat up in bed and looked around. I am in my bedroom, and it is morning. My alarm clock is going off, and it reads, "7:00 am". At first, I hesitate to turn the alarm off, but after a moment, I click the off button.

I begin to rub my eyes testing them to see if this is real. A few minutes later, after deciding that this is not a dream, I hear banging on the door. I get out of bed and walk towards the door. I open it, and see that it is Christina. She is wearing her normal clothing, a black Tee Shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. I don't know why I dreamed her up as a slut, I guess my mind switches things around.

"You're up early," she states looking through the doorway at my alarm clock.

"What do you mean? I get up this early every Monday," I question her.

"Dude," she laughs, "it's Saturday." I raise my eyebrows and look down at my phone. It says, "7:21, Saturday April 28th". I guess I must have gotten the dates mixed up.

"Oh," I scratch the back of my head anxiously, "well I guess I better get back to sleep then." I finish and begin to close the door when Christina puts her foot in the doorway to stop it.

"Wait, you are not going to get out of this that easy," she pauses, pushing the door back open, "I just wanted to let you know that Zeke is throwing a truth or dare party this afternoon. He wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come along." A truth or dare party? Why does that sound so familiar to me? I don't remember, but for some reason it gives me a bad feeling.

"No thank you," I begin, "I feel kind of sick, I don't think I can make it." I try to convince her, throwing in a fake cough a couple times.

"Oh alright," she shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to let you know, that's all." She continues, taking a step out of the doorway. I start to close the door when she interrupts with her talking.

"By the way, Four is going to be there, and I know you like him." She finished and took another couple steps out the door. Four. That's not good, now I know why I am having such déjà vu! This was all in my dream last night, was my dream a warning? I snap myself out of the zone and stop Christina.

"Wait!" I shout, trying to get Christina's attention. She pauses, and I can see a little grin on her face.

"Yes?" She asks with a smirk.

"Can you tell Four not to go? And tell him not to drink his champagne." I ask, and she responds with a look as if I am crazy, "oh! And also tell Al not to jump down the chasm!" I remind her, as if I really am crazy.

"Okay..." She hesitates, slowly turning around and walking away.

"Good," I think to myself, now everything will be fine. I get out my phone and type in Four's number. His phone rings a couple times, and he then immediately answers.

"Hello?" His strong voice asks.

"O-Oh um hey Four, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later, you don't have to though, if you don't want to," I state trying not to sound desperate. Four doesn't answer immediately, which makes me wonder if I even should have asked.

"Yeah," he sounds joyfully, "that would great, hey are you going to the truth or dare thing at Zeke's tonight?" He asks almost too eagerly.

"Oh, um... no, I don't think it's a good idea really." I say trying to stay calm.

"Oh... Yeah it sounds stupid right? When he asked me to go I told him only toddlers play truth or dare..." He answered trying to sound tough.

"Really?" I laughed, "you told him you were going, didn't you?" I continued.

"Yeah... But I don't really think it's a good idea either... So when do you want to meet up?" He asks quickly changing the subject.

"How about twelve-ish?" I question him.

"Sounds good, talk to you later, bye." He then hangs up the phone, and I let out a sigh. Thank goodness it was only a dream, now I can finally have a normal relationship, one with no deaths, or anything weird between me and my friends.

**The (final) end.**

_The moral of this story is to never play truth or dare, there will be consequences, and they will not be pretty._

**Thanks for everything, if you liked this ending, please leave a review. I also wrote another story called:**

**Lost, Divergent.**

**It is really good, but ooc. If you want more stories like this, ones with fluff, please leave a review. Thanks!**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


	17. Authors note

**Here is some extra authors note stuff incase you want to talk to me or know what I've been up to :)**

tumblr username: _Sherlockianwhouniverse_

tumblr page: _Sherlockianwhouniverse . Tumblr . Com _(delete the spaces beside the dots)

**If you guys want more fanfiction, please send me some ideas and follow me on tumblr. I really look forward to reading all of your lovely reviews, and I thank you for this amazing opportunity.**

**with hugs,**

**fangasmXD**


End file.
